Sweet Queen & Blazing King
by WhiteRaven1989
Summary: Several loosely connected short stories. Fluff. SomaxMegumi. Contains "Favorite Flavor":Whispered confessions in the first light of day and Soma declares his favorite flavor. Follow-Up "Sugar and Spice": Soma has to face his beloved Megumi at the Snow Fall Selections. Will their love be strong enough to overcome this challenge?
1. Favorite Flavor

_This is my first fan fiction ever. English is not my first language, so please be gentle. ;)  
MeguxSoma – my favorite ship. Probably OOC, therefore it contains some fluff. The idea stroke me this morning and I had to write it down.  
_

 _T for safety._

 **MY FAVORITE FLAVOR**

The first sunrays peeked through the blinds of Megumi's room but she didn't want to get up yet. She wasn't an early riser like some other students of Totsuki, who stood up in the middle of the night preparing new recipes, gardening behind the Polar Star Dorm or feeding the animals.  
Someone knocked at her door. Before she could answer her friend Yuki opened a small gap. Bright light cut into the darkness of her very untidy room. Within seconds her bed was illuminated. There was no chance that Yuki didn't see anything. Shoot. Was her secret out of the bag?  
"Good morning, Megumi-chan", she called as cheerful as ever. "You've almost overslept. Hurry or else you'll miss breakfast."  
Yuki asked no questions. She didn't laugh or seemed to be surprised. In her sleepy mind Megumi couldn't care less. She just wanted to enjoy this comfortable warmth a bit longer.  
"Stayed up too long." Megumi snuggled deeper under her blanket.  
"Yes, the guys partied hard, didn't they?" Yuki chuckled and closed the door behind her. "See you in the kitchen."  
Once more darkness disguised the tight embrace which she found herself in.

Minutes passed while Megumi listened to Yuki's footsteps. They grew softer as she descended the stairs, leaving a pleasant quiet in this floor of the Polar Star dorm. Last night every resident celebrated Soma's victory. Fighting a Shokugeki against Kuba-san has been a great show as well for the on-lookers as for the other cooking students. Megumi was still impressed how Soma came up with his dish. She helped him tasting and improving the flavors, pleased that he always asked her to volunteer. Still, she wouldn't be able to create such a successful recipe.  
"Good morning, beautiful." His deep voice vibrated through her body.  
She wasn't as beautiful as Kobayashi-sempai or Nakiri-sempai though Soma always greeted her that way when they were in private. He never said that he reciprocated her feelings, yet he would always snug into her room late at night or steel a secret kiss when they worked in a training kitchen.  
Soma's breathing tingled at her neck. Often she wondered why their bodies fit so well together, but not now. She needed those sweet little moments. Cuddling with the boy she loved, waking up with their legs intertwined and Soma's big hand resting on her stomach.  
"We're going to be late." Megumi tried to get up but Soma put an arm around her waist, drawing her in.  
"Don't wanna." Sometimes he behaved like a spoiled kid. Megumi could only smile at his actions.  
Two months ago, when she woke up completely naked in Soma's embrace for the first time, she had an awful panic attack. She apologized endlessly until he calmed her down. Last night she couldn't rip off their clothes as fast as she wanted to. She wasn't contemplating over her shameful actions anymore, she had become greedy. For now she was the only girl who got under Soma's skin, yet she wanted to be the closest to him. Emotionally and physically. Someday Soma would realize that Nakiri-sempai was the better choice. Their combined cooking skills would create a new world of culinary arts. Nakiri was more cunning, more beautiful and more successful. Megumi's nagging jealousy was only tamed when she could feel Soma's racing heartbeat under her fingertips.  
"Don't worry", he whispered.  
"I don't." His cooking style appealed to so many girls, Megumi's biggest fear was to be exchanged.  
"Yes, you do. I can feel it, you're all tensed up."  
In one swift motion Soma lie on top of her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She could see his mischievous smile gracing his features. He was up to something.  
"You're thinking about Nakiri, aren't you?" He sighed. The sound stung in Megumi's heart. "Yes, I admit that she fuels my fighting spirit. One day she will say that my cooking is delicious."  
Megumi tried to struggle but rubbing skin on skin had a very different effect on her. Soma's words were serious though.  
"But you emit a special kind of heat ", he whispered. "You captured my heart with your gentleness, Megumi. You wrap me up in a steady warmth that I don't want to miss anymore. If you were a dish I would describe you as a stew. Most people would say it isn't a high class dish. Though it looks simple, it has a natural beauty, every part matches perfectly with the others. Plus, it must be cooked with love and patience. Then, one spoon of it can warm you up und fill you with happiness after a cold and stressful day."  
She gaped at his confession but Soma took advantage of this and kissed her lovingly, his fingers caressing her bare skin.  
"Well, maybe it's not the best comparison", he chuckled and shifted his position, so he wouldn't be too heavy for her. "I'm addicted to the scent of your hair, your soft and smooth skin. I want to protect your blissful smile and love the sound of your honest laughter. So, please, don't worry anymore."  
Tears of joy were rising in her eyes. Megumi enlaced her arms around Soma and pulled him close so that his head rested right above her pumping heart. Immediately she began to stroke his red hair.  
She could feel his pleased smile against her skin. "Even though we come across more spices at Totsuki than we can probably imagine, Megumi, I promise you wholeheartedly: you are my favorite flavor."

Please review. :)


	2. Sugar and Spice - Part 1

_Plot bunnies have to live. So I'm back. :) I've changed the title because I might be updating now and then another short story. Though they'll always focus on Megumi and Soma._

 _I love cooking and baking but I'm lacking about 10 years experience before I can make some great dish as we always see in Shokugeki no Soma. So please bear with my way of portraying those competitions._

 _FYI: "Favorite Flavor" is set about two months after Autumn Leaves Election / Moon Banquet. I imagined that Megumi and Soma hooked up sometime in-between. This story takes places in winter of their second year at Totsuki._

**SUGAR & SPICE – PART 1**

Soma had to steel himself. Or else he would cross those two meters between them and take Megumi into his arms. She was shivering in anticipation, kneading her fingers nervously and her unsteady gaze almost smashed his willpower. They were standing before the judges who were validating their dished now. It had taken him a lot of effort to finish and present his own beforehand. He didn't want her to panic, stepping up to the podium in the first place. Though, she did panic. And he couldn't do a damn thing against it. He was the third seat of the Elite Ten and he felt absolutely powerless.  
"It's hard to compare", Dojima-sempai said. "Both are unique in taste and style."  
"But the dish representing 'Budapest' outshines. I've never seen a display like this." The female food magnate took another bite. "Very, very beautiful composing."  
"Yes, Tadokoro's dish may differ a tad in appearance, but it compensates this with the rich flavor. All ingredients are perfectly boiled and grilled." Shinomiya-sempai pushed up his glasses as he was considering the winner of this round.  
During the second year the Snow Fall Selections decided the best students. Call it bad luck but Soma had to compete against Megumi at the semi-finals. One of them had to eliminate the other. Soma thought his girlfriend would break under the pressure but she assured him, that he would win easily. They had fought a heated argument over this until he convinced her to face him head on.  
Then Megumi had let him vow that they wouldn't speak about cooking or food or ingredients or anything related to the Snow Fall Selections. During that week he learnt more about the girl he loved since entering Totsuki. Although they time was limited due to their secret battle preparations he never expected that he could talk with her over everything and nothing at all.  
"Have you ever been to Lisbon?", a famous restaurant critique asked. "I have. For me, there is only one winner!"  
"But you have to reconsider the almost unbelievable tenderness of the beef used in 'Budapest'." The food magnate licked her lips. "This is first class cooking!"  
"Both have mastered high skills", said Dojima-semai with a very pleased tone. "You are talking about students from Totsuki."  
The themes for Winter Fall Selections were quite creative. They had to compete with recipes fitting to 'capitals of Europe'. No further instructions. Totsuki let their imagination run wild. In the previous round Megumi defeated Hayama Akira with a splendid way to cook 'melting' and Soma threw Takumi Aldini out of competition with his interpretation of 'forgotten treasures'.  
The five judges finished arguing and placed their secret votes before them. Then Shinomiya-sempai grabbed the little box that Soma left at his place. Several times the famous cook had already read the little note attached on the lid: "Open me after voting."  
The other men and women of the culinary elite watched with the same excitement. Shinomiya took his time to tear the wrapping paper and revealed two macaroons.  
"My former disciples are mocking me." He laughed loudly. "Everyone who spent some days at Shinos knows my passion for macaroons. I make them myself in order to get my staff addicted, too. We always have great stack of them in the background."  
"We've decided not to choose Paris since we both worked under your care", Megumi explained almost whispering before bowing deeply. "This contest shouldn't be dealt on your back."  
"Nevertheless we wanted to express our gratitude", continued Soma. Most of the audience didn't notice the slight change in his behavior but Shinomiya lifted an eyebrow. Normally he would have cracked a joke. Megumi would have scolded him for that later on.  
He held up the box. "Your macaroon looks decent, Soma, but Megumi excels at making it." She designed the pastry as a French flag. Blue, white and red stripes topped by a tiny Eifel tower made of chocolate.  
The audience clapped and cheered as the sweet pastries were shown on the big video screens. Megumi had feared that they would violate the rules but Soma insisted on giving this little present. Totsuki focused too little on sweets and candy. Most girls complained about this. Plus, Shinomiya was going to spend Christmas in France.  
"As for the result." Dojima-sempai was the first to cover up his vote. The other judges followed instantly. Just Shinomiya-sempai delayed his reveal by enjoying his present first.  
In the end Megumi scored 3-2 and won.  
The audience burst into applause. Over the tournament she had gained a lot of fans.  
Soma blinked in confusion until his mind realized that his Snow Fall Selections were over. Then he turned to Megumi, he had to congratulate her professionally in front of all the on-lookers. But the ninth seat of Totsuki's Elite Ten cried her heart out. Because she won.  
Soma couldn't stand it. Within seconds he wrapped her arms around her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear until her tears stopped. He had to be extra careful; their relationship was still a secret to everyone else. Damn, he didn't want to be labeled as worst boyfriend of the century either.  
"I'm sorry", he said as loudly as he could. "Tadokoro strongly believes that I'm the better chef of us."  
"Therefore you two fought a splendid duel", Dojima-sempai recognized.  
Soma remembered well the last time Megumi sobbed and wailed like this. They had been apart for over a month. As second years students they spent their _Stagiaire_ in a foreign country. Megumi was invited to Shino's in Paris while Jouichirou somehow managed that Soma could work in a high-class hotel in uptown New York. Their returning flight schedule allowed them to meet up in Hong Kong and travel together to Japan. Megumi didn't let go of him, he even had to coax her to the next gate.  
The audience first laughed at Megumi's reaction then slowly left the arena. Soma had to turn down the interview of Totsuki's newspaper, keeping his answer crisp: "The best cook won." Totsuki always sought an extravagant spectacle. Without it most students lost their interest quickly.

"Calmed down?" Soma asked as they were the only ones left. Chefs had to do the cooking and the cleaning.  
Megumi's eyes were puffy and red. She opened her mouth but Soma put a finger across her lips. "Your win is fair and legal."  
She shook her head so that her braids flew adoringly. For her sake he hesitated. He didn't want to get caught but he was tempted to kiss her.  
"How about we do some tasting?", he proposed. "I want to eat the winner's dish." Soma teased her a bit more until they arrived at their cooking stations. She should rejoice over her victory, he thought, instead of crying over his loss.  
In silence they arranged a portion for the other one. In the middle of the empty arena they sat on the counters and exchanged their plates. „Delicious, Megumi", he declared although his spoon was still in his mouth. "So this is your flavor of Lisbon?"  
"Colorful and edged at the sea", she smiled. At least. "I've done some research and besides fish the food in Lisbon concentrates on light, but powerful flavors."  
"No wonder I lost." To lighten up her mood Soma dug in. He was the sorest loser he's ever met; still, being placed behind Megumi didn't feel like a defeat. They've both grown during their task. As a couple and also as chefs.  
"You have to show me how to make this", Megumi murmured. Her eyes closed in order to fully grasp the strong, spicy flavor.  
"Sure." He didn't mind loosing if Megumi was his opponent. His father had told him to find the women he would dedicate his cooking to. Soma loved creating dishes for Megumi, it satisfied him to hear her praise and he listened earnestly to her critique. "Someday we should travel to Lisbon and Budapest and try out the restaurants there."  
Megumi beamed at his proposal but they were interrupted before she could reply. Shinomiya-sempai and Dojima-sempai climbed up the stairs to their kitchen stations. She stiffened at their sight while Soma wondered why they would visit them after their job was done.  
"You two were the last contestants for this day." Surprisingly Dojima-sempai held up an empty plate. "Can we have second helpings?"  
A flustered Megumi complied to their wishes, filling up the plates. The judges seemed quite astonished that she served his dish, too. They've spent so much time together Megumi grasped the principle of his designs months ago and could easily copy his arrangements after seeing them once.  
"You make a nice couple", Dojima-sempai noted when Shinomiya immediately took a spoon. "I'm surprised no one else found out."  
"Well … no … it isn't like you think …" Megumi stuttered, her face as red a tomato.  
"How do you know?" Soma took a step forward like he was shielding Megumi.  
Both men grinned mischievously. "Totsuki is full of boys and girls who only think about cooking. With a little bit more experience it's easy to see that you calmed down your lover instead of your best friend."  
"Please don't tell anyone!" Megumi almost shouted trough the empty arena.  
Soma sighed at her reply, the older men looked puzzled. His hardest fight was to convince Megumi that they were equals. Maybe her progress to the final round would change her opinion.  
"Please", she begged, eyes still locked to the floor. "I don't want anyone to pry in our private lives; I know that I'm not good enough to be Soma's girlfriend. I don't want others to rub it in my face all the time. And they will. Like they did in middle school, telling me I'm a country pumpkin and that I should leave. Please, those insults and attacks hurt so much."  
Again, Soma sighed. He had transferred to Totsuki at their first year of high school. Since then the bullying stopped but he was still furious what some former students had done to Megumi. Throwing her belongings into trash bins, scratching notes on her table, even destroying her dishes. Megumi told him too many of these stories, though he was the first one to listen to them. After it, Soma strongly believed that those guys had oversalted or burned her cooking behind her back. Megumi lost all her confidence, the bullying almost broke an unbelievable talented girl.  
"I'm happy for you two, you seem to have a positive effect on the other." Shinomiya-sempai reckoned. Both left good impressions at Shino's and her former lecturer ate up without complain. "But don't be so mean to pumpkins, Megumi-chan, they can be turned into something lovely."  
"You watch those American fairy tales too much, legume magician" Dojima-sempai chuckled.  
Soma inwardly cursed. Even Shinomiya was flirting with his girlfriend. By applying some weird vegetable joke.  
Dojima-sempai handed his empty plate to Megumi who regained her composure. "Since I've tasted your dishes at the Autumn Leaves Election and training camp last year I can say that both of you progressed immensely. Your cooking doesn't resemble the first tryouts of youth anymore, your styles matured on equal terms. It tasted like young adults who are about to conquer the world."  
"Cheesy", Soma replied. "We are second year students."  
"In your third year you have to send in your future plans after leaving Totsuki." Dojima smiled at Megumi. "If you ever think about opening a restaurant together, please send me an invitation."  
Soma appreciated the fact that both men tried to cheer Megumi up. In the final round Nakiri was waiting. Now she needed this prep talk from her seniors the most. She wouldn't believe him anyway. Although he was certain that the odds against Nakiri were in Megumi's favor.  
"But in the first place we didn't come to compliment you on your love life", Shinomiya-sempai teased. "Where did you store my macaroons?"  
"We've left a box in our waiting room." Souma turned to Megumi. "We clean up afterwards, okay?"  
"Yes, yes, there's no hurry."  
Soma left them behind, the sound of Megumi's light chatter eased his sorrows. He understood her fear of being bullied again. At the same time it hurt. Didn't she trust him that he could protect her?  
"Let me give you one piece of advice." Shinomiya had followed him, eager to get another of his pastries. He was such a sweet tooth.  
"Go ahead."  
"You're one of the stars of Totsuki for quite some time but Megumi's light is going to rise and shine even brighter from now on. During her stay in France quite a few guys tried to hit on her but she brushed them aside like nothing. So, if you love her, you should make it clear to every other man."  
"Thank you, sempai. I'm working on that."

-  
 _I've no idea if someone can actually make multicolored macaroons … But I'm working on Part 2, Megumi has to compete with her worst rival: Nakiri._

 _Please review. :)  
And MERRY CHRISTMAS to you!  
XXX WhiteRaven_


	3. Sugar and Spice - Part 2

_How did you spend Christmas? I've done the cooking this year for our family meeting. :) It was fun though dealing with my I'm-not-satisfied-with-anything-until-I'll-decide-for-everyone-aunt is getting harder and harder …_

 **SUGAR & SPICE – PART 2**

Megumi pinched her eyes close. There were only seconds left before the judges announced the winner of Totsuki's Snow Fall Selections. Only seconds before she could resume her normal life. No more interviews, no more photographing session nor special lessons to encourage new students. She could return to her beloved Polar Star Dorm, study and take care of her tasks as the Ninth Seat. Honestly, without Soma's teasing and encouraging she would never challenged Eizan …  
„And the winner of our Snow Fall Selection is …" The audience was so silent Megumi wondered if everyone stopped breathing. She did, actually. "… Nakiri Erina."  
Somehow Megumi felt relieved and sad at the same time. This circus was over, but she lost. She lost against her in cooking. Probably Nakiri-san would be capable of snatching Soma away, too, wouldn't she? No. Megumi forced her eyes open to see the truth. She had to stop these thoughts. Soma really loved her and talked of Nakiri as some stubborn colleague. They were always bickering like some old couple.  
Their relationship lasted for almost fourteen months now. Megumi couldn't remember a time she had been as happy and content. Stop worrying, she scolded herself. Soma had never paid attention to other girls in a romantic way.  
The audience roared while Nakiri bowed to the judges and turned at last to Megumi. Softly smiling she shook hands with Nakiri, congratulating her. It was her duty to fulfill these statutes.  
On-lookers, judges and reporters stormed up on Nakiri throwing questions, taking photos … No one seemed to care if Megumi stayed any longer. She carefully moved away from the kitchen stations but bumped into some of her teachers. Still smiling she thanked for their encouragements and bid a friendly goodbye. No one saw through her little lies of being tired and wanting a good rest. She told them far too long to be busted now.  
Megumi slipped out of the arena unnoticed. When she left the tunnel her smile faded. Soma had shown her that she was able to win. Nevertheless Nakiri smashed her efforts easily. After a long row of winnings her defeat tasted bitter. Would she lose next time, too? Was her high-time at Totsuki already over? Maybe the semi-finals were her peak of culinary arts. No, she thought again. She had Soma at her side. He was going to excel more and more – she wouldn't be the one left behind.  
She had to work even harder on herself.

Soma waited at their meeting spot: a bench in the backside of the arena. It was already getting late and small snowflakes were falling from the dark sky, covering everything with a glittering white blanket. But he waited patiently for her to come. Megumi's heart fluttered at his sight. Since when had he been sitting there?  
Yesterday he suddenly refused to take part at the selections. "You have to concentrate. If I'm watching you'll constantly ask yourself which recipe I do prefer." After all this time she still felt inferior to Nakiri. Plus, Soma hasn't given up in challenging her though she just criticized his recipes without reason.  
"You have to meet me with a big smile. Then you'll get a special reward", he had promised her. He couldn't cheer for her but celebrate the outcome later on.  
Megumi slowed down her steps. She felt like betraying him. Did she really try her best? Cold was running up her arm, making her shiver. She left her coat in the waiting room but didn't want to return to the arena either.  
As if he sensed her Soma looked up and greeted her with his grin.  
"I'm sorry, I watched." He put his mobile phone in his pocket. "I was too curious what dish you would make."  
The last week had been a hard time for both of them. Megumi didn't allow Soma to poke his nose into her training kitchen. She missed him a lot and regretted to push him aside. Though it was her fight only. She wanted to win over that Golden Tongue, she wanted to proof her cooking style was as worthy as Nakiri's.  
"I lost", she whispered beaten.  
"What are you talking about, beautiful?" Soma asked, his voice as teasingly as ever, and he stood up to pull her in a short embrace. Snow was melting in his red hair, Megumi almost stroked it tenderly.  
"I lost. The judges voted 3-2 for Nakiri."  
"Yes, I've seen that but you didn't lose."  
Bewildered she looked up. Somas eyes were shining. A grin spread wide over his face. Did Nakiri's win please him?  
"Your dish looked amazing although I watched on a tiny screen. Just the smell of it must be mouth watering."  
"That didn't change the outcome."  
Suddenly he grabbed her hips, lifted her up and spun them around in wild circles. At first she clutched her hands into Soma's shoulders then Megumi started to giggle. What was he up to?  
"Much better." He stopped to a halt, still carrying her so that Megumi wrapped her legs around his torso. "You shouldn't gloom over the result when you gave your best. You've fought with all you've got, haven't you?"  
Megumi nodded. The cold didn't bother her anymore.  
"I'm very proud of you, do you hear me? You made it to the finals of our Snow Fall Selections - don't you ever think you're not skilled enough." Soma encouraged her. "3-2 is a close victory. So don't you dare to forget that two judges voted for you. Voted that your dish was the best. But besides validating the look, the creativity and the taste the jury also has a personal opinion. Maybe the last judge had a tendency to those garments Nakiri used. Maybe if the jury had consisted of five other persons you would have won 4-1."  
Megumi smiled lovingly at him. "I have enough spare ingredients. If you want I can cook it a second time."  
"I insist." She pecked him lightly, being careful not disturb his balance. "A short while ago my farther called and I told him I'm spending the holidays at your family ryokan. He has a job offer at Christmas but I should ask if he can join on New Year's Eve. He would like to celebrate with you and your mother."  
"Sure. Mother is going love Saiba-san's mocchi cakes. "  
Megumi lowered her head to sneak another kiss from Soma, she needed a tiny reward. It started slowly but became more passionate within seconds. Their tongues danced and she buried her fingers into Soma's soft hair while one of his hands crawled up to the small of her back.  
„Ahem, would you mind answering our questions?" A female voice suddenly stated.

Megumi flinched in shock and broke apart from their heated kiss. Kawashima, the girl who guided the audience through the Snow Fall Selections, stood beside them; a cameraman in tow. A devilish glint was shown in her eyes. Kawashima's only intention was to follow the sour looser that slipped out of the arena. Now she caught them in a very intimate position. Soma came to same conclusion. Filming Megumi as she kissed him senseless wasn't the way she should be portrayed. He put her down cautiously so that she wouldn't slip on the freshly fallen snow.  
"Our audience hasn't expected this, for sure." Kawashima waved at them. "Surprisingly nice make out session. I've never thought you were into such improper stuff, Tadokoro."  
Megumi's knees were weak when her feet hit the ground. Over a year they kept their secret hidden. Still she was afraid what the other students would say. She could hear their accusations in the back of her mind.  
Snow flakes were falling peacefully as Megumi waited for her world to crumble.  
The female reporter almost poked her microphone at them. "For the last months the whole campus wondered which girl would win your heart. But you, Yukihira, left us purposely in the dark, whether Nakiri-sama or Tadokoro would be your favorite choice. Some people even bet that you would take a liking in the younger Alice Nakiri. In my opinion you should have chosen beauty and talent, except you like more devoted girls."  
Soma smirked at this bold approach while Megumi wished to vanish immediately. All students of Totsuki were watching the final round of the Snow Fall Selections. All students were watching at this moment for sure. But her boyfriend kept his usual thick skin. Soma slipped one arm around Megumi's waist, she found herself in a warm embrace. Her flushed face was buried against his collar bone.  
"I truly respect both Nakiris as a chef and nothing more."  
"You respect Tadokoro, too", Kawashima replied sharply. "May I quote you? After your defeat last week you said: The best cook won. Did the best chef really win or did you let her? Did Tadokoro reward you after letting her…"  
"Bullshit." Soma cut her off before Kawashima could finish her question. She was trying to fake a scandal; Megumi's worst fear did become reality. "Really Kawashima, have you sunken this low that you can't see the difference between a real and fake competition?" He literally blew up after hearing that accusation. "Why should I let my girlfriend have an easy win over me? I couldn't face myself in the mirror, if I did. And do you read that newspaper of yours, Kawashima? I doubt it because then you would know that always in for a good challenge."  
For a second or two the reporter seemed speechless.  
"To put it simply, Megumi is awfully perfect at frying fish." Soma shrugged. "That's why she kicked me out."  
"Tadokoro isn't able to speak for herself, is she?"  
Soma glared at Kawashima, his eyes furiously blazing. "As long as you are insulting her, I'm going to interfere."  
Megumi bit her lip in order to stay silent. Soma was running at top speed towards a cliff. "It's alright, let me go", she whispered but he tightened his hold around her. Megumi almost laughed. He protected her as he'd always promised. Suddenly she felt safer than any time before.  
Kawashima threw in another question. "Then tell me, why did Tadokoro win your heart? Why did you choose her over the wonderful, absolutely amazing Nakiri-sama?"  
To everyone's surprise Soma snorted. "Nakiri is a pain in the ass to work with. Stubborn as hell and so unbelievable full of herself. Yes, yes, Golden Tongue, difficult childhood, I've heard it often enough, spare me with another repetition."  
Megumi wasn't absolutely sure but there might have been the sound of thousand people gasping at Soma's reply. Probably the whole Totsuki Academy of culinary arts looked flabbergasted at this moment.  
"You dare insulting our goddess?!" Kawashima narrowed her eyes, red blotches of anger appearing on her cheeks. "Tadokoro is a just a country pumpkin…"  
"Shut up, Kawashima. In my eyes Nakiri is very human, plus you are rude towards The Ninth Seat of Totsuki which got second place of the Snow Fall Selections a few minutes ago. Try choosing your words more carefully for once." Soma didn't raise his voice, but his cold and calm intonation sounded like a threat. "If you don't get why I have a relationship with Megumi, you have to be blinder than I assumed. This wasn't a battle between them in the first place. Right, Megumi?"  
"Care to explain that?" Kawashima snapped.  
Very slowly she turned to face the recording camera with a smile full of pent-up emotions. "I …I just love him." Sometimes it was at simple as that. Her voice quivered but no one had ever heard her speaking as affectionately like this. She was almost glowing in this cold winter night. Love was her best and very last weapon. Her love had to be strong enough to keep them together. And even stronger to move forward.  
"Megumi didn't need to compete with Nakiri, because she'd already won before this so-called fight started." Like an ultimate proof Soma placed a soft kiss on the crown of her hair. "Satisfied, Kawashima? Then don't mess with us anymore."

 _Did anyone recognize my little hint? As snow is softly falling Soma officially selects Megumi as his girlfriend. The other final of Totsuki's Snow Fall Selections. This idea sounded so great in my head. :D Did you like it?_

 _I might write a little epilogue. What do you think?_

 _Oh, and please review._


	4. Sugar and Spice - Epilogue

_As you kindly requested in your reviews: an epilogue. :)  
It's short but it wraps up the storyline. I'm thinking over something new, but it has a complete different setting.  
Well, let's see what 2016 will bring._

 **SUGAR AND SPICE – EPILOGUE**

Soma didn't waste any time. Kawashima was left speechless after their heated argument and Megumi's sudden confession. She didn't realize they were gone, before she could follow them. Megumi, torn between fright and excitement, let him guide her to the Polar Star Dorm. She thought he wanted to talk with the residents, clear up misunderstandings why the couple did lie over a year to them. But Soma sneaked inside the building; carefully not to disturb Nakiri's victory party. (After the incident with her father Nakiri never thought about moving into her old mansion.)  
Snatching some clothes he called a cab before anyone could find them. His destination was his family diner. A perfect hideout. Although everyone at Totsuki was well aware that he grew up at Yukihira's, just a few knew the address. They could count them down on the fingers of one hand.  
Three days passed without further incident. They ignored their mobile phones, discussed all possible outcomes and opened up the diner for one evening. The returning costumers fell in love with Megumi at first sight which calmed her heart immensely. Those men watched Soma growing up and teased him to no end that he should treat her well. Maybe she was really a good catch.

Yet they couldn't turn their backs on Totsuki forever.

Before Soma and Megumi could even greet Fumino-san they were whisked away and sent to Dojima-san's office. "It seems the ruckus has calmed down a bit", he said as the two entered. He immediately noticed their interlaced fingers, they've returned officially as a couple.  
"That was my intention of leaving", Soma explained. "Thank you for your understanding."  
"Still you have to answer a lot of questions to your peers. The school's newspaper is very eager to interview you, too."  
At least they've expected this. The sudden revelation of their relationship and their disappearing was like a pot of gold for Totsuki's reporters.  
"Well, it's my job to take care of my students. Although this is some kind of situation I've never imagined." Dojima-san held up a stack of papers. "All those came into the shokugeki registration office while you were away."  
Megumi's face lost all its color. Could it be?  
"Tadokoro you have received requests for a shokugeki from three girls. Apparently they want to make sure that you are good enough for your boyfriend."  
Megumi almost swayed as she heard about this development but Soma had a firm hold on her. He steadied her like always. Doing so, Megumi tried to keep her calm. They agreed to do this together. No more lying, no more hiding or running away. If she wanted a future with the boy she loved, she had to oppose all difficulties.  
"Then, Yukihira. You have received ten requests. Nine from boys and one from a girl." Dojima-san chuckled. "All are claiming that you have to hand Tadokoro over, if you lose."  
"From a girl?", Megumi repeated too shocked to actually believe it.  
"Indeed. It is up to you how you want to react. That's why I've called you into my office."  
As confident as ever Soma took the stack of papers.  
"You really want to participate?" Megumi almost shrieked.  
"Sure. Don't you trust me?"  
"Absolutely. But it's ridiculous, Soma, I will not be handed over like some kind of trophy. Please, let us just decline them."  
"Why? Totsuki's existence depends on shokugekis, yes, it's sometimes ridiculous, but that's how it works here."  
"And if I lose?"  
"You won't, Megumi."  
"Oh gosh." Megumi believed that Soma would smash each opponent until nobody would dare to send another request. The sheer number did shake her to the core, though. Some girl did develop romantic feelings for her? Who? When? Why?  
"We are members of the Elite Ten, Megumi, we have a reputation to lose."  
„But …"  
„No buts. I'm sure you'll handle it with no trouble." Soma lightly pressed her hand as if he had to reassure her. "Please."  
Megumi took a deep breath. They had talked a lot about this during their stay at Yukihira's. "Alright, alright. I'm trying to be more confident."  
He wouldn't dare to kiss her inside Dojima's office, but Soma sent her the loveliest smile which caused Megumi to blush. After being a couple in secret for all this time she wasn't used to his public displays of affection.  
In her mind she was already discussing where this would lead them to. She didn't need to be as proud as Soma. Yet his female fans wouldn't challenge her to food wars anymore, if she stood her ground poised.  
"Well, it's going to be interesting from now on." Dojima-san handed them a brochure and some kind of report. "Also, there's an invitation from a national TV station. They want you to participate at the Valentine's episode of a famous cooking show."  
Megumi's eyes lit up with excitement as Soma frowned a bit irritated. "That sounds nice." She would gladly try a live television broadcast. Creating pink heart-shaped stuff and flirting to her boyfriend seemed easier.  
"I don't think …", Soma started but she interrupted him.  
"Oh, come on. Dueling like some old-fashioned samurai is alright but not being all lovey-dovey on TV?" Megumi teased. "Pretty please."  
In the end they did both. Plus, they held an exclusive interview with Mitsuru Sōtsuda who was a regular member of the Newspaper Club now. Surprisingly Megumi charmed herself with this full-coverage into the hearts of the other students, making Soma a very busy Third Seat, who had do fight for his relationship a lot more than ten times.

Since the final of Totsuki's Snow Fall Selections Megumi and Soma were known as the sweet Queen and the blazing King of the 92nd generation. In short: Sugar & Spice.

 _Please let me know what you think._


End file.
